In order to provide in-building or indoor coverage for wireless networks services like GSM, UMTS, CDMA or WiMax special deployments are needed. Compared to typical outdoor deployments where a base station with an attached antenna system covers a limited area or cell, an indoor system consists of one or more base stations with one or more detached remote antenna systems or radio remote headends (RRH). The base station is installed inside the building or the indoor location and the remote antenna systems are attached at different locations inside the building. Connected to the base station, the base station interface (BSI) during downlink, converts the digitized radio frequency data from a base station internal format into an Ethernet standard compliant format. The data is then transported trough an Ethernet Network to the remote antenna systems or radio remote headend (RRH). A similar reverse process is repeated by the BSI during uplink transmission.
The Gigabit Ethernet Network is one of the most appropriate transmission networks to communicate the base station interface with the remote antenna systems, due to its cost efficiency and high data rated compared to other technologies. Depending on the number of radio carriers, and the capacity of the radio technology, the data rate on the Ethernet link between the Ethernet switch and the base station interface in uplink direction may exceed the capacity of the Ethernet link.
There is therefore a need for an indoor wireless communication system for improving the transmission of radio data between the remote antennas and the base station, of a digital combining device in the indoor communication system, and a method adapted for performing the steps in accordance with the invention.